Who knew Adoption Could Turn Your Life Upside Down
by tk.buckbeak.95
Summary: Lily didn't know what to expect when she was adopted by Bella's family. It seemed like the Forks would be as boring as Seattle. But she hadn't reckoned with Bella's BF and his family. They were all so...different. But most special of all was Jasper...
1. Chapter 1 Being Adopted

"Off you go now dearie, don't worry, it's a short trip." Mrs. Nash kissed my forehead. There were tears in her eyes as were in those of my best friend Julie. She hugged me tight. "Don't forget to write," she whispered.

I nodded feeling a lump come up in my throat. "I won't." Mrs. Nash took my shoulder and guided me into the orphanage reception. It was happening - the most anticipated moment of my life, yet the most dreaded one. I was being adopted.

"Chief Swann, this is Lily." I could hear Mrs. Nash saying to a man sitting in one of the chairs. "She's seventeen, eighteen in six months." It made sense why Mrs. Nash told everyone our ages. She was so short that even an eleven-year-old would look like an adult next to her.

"I'm sure we'll be the best of friends." Chief Swann smiled at me. I looked at him (to be honest) incredulously. _The police chief? My soon-to-be dad?_

"The papers are all settled. You can take her now if you like." _Now? That fast? _(I ask lots of questions in my head). Then I looked at Mrs. Nash. I won't describe her, but I knew she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

Chief Swann seemed to notice her discomfort too. "Then I think we'd um, better go now." He took my shoulder (Why do people _always_ take me by the shoulder?) and led me outside. The only thing I was carrying was a denim backpack so if Chief Swann had a small car it wouldn't be a problem.

I looked back at the gray building as I stepped into a police car. It (the building, not the car) had been my home for the last thirteen years since I arrived there after my parents died. I didn't know how my parents died. I'd always wondered if they'd had an accident or been murdered. They couldn't have died naturally, somehow, I knew that…

"So, I hope you'll like living in the Forks." Charlie said, keeping his eyes on the road. We'd already left. Oh.

"If it's not too different from Seattle, sir." I half-smiled. Chief Swann laughed. "It's Charlie, Lily! And Bella will make sure you have a great time! So don't worry!" Oh. He has a daughter. (I knew that he was single when I heard him talking to Mrs. Nash during the procedure of adoption) I decided I was sick of talking and pretended to doze. Charlie seemed to be fooled by it and I got some peace and quiet for a long time. (I hate to sit around and do nothing actually)

It was late afternoon by the time we got home. I opened my eyes and pretended to rub the sleep out of them when I felt the car stop. Charlie gave me a stupid grin. "Well, here we are!" I gave him a (fake) sleepy smile and got out.

The house was pretty normal, the usual gray roofs and what not. "BELLA!" Charlie yelled. I felt hollow and numb inside at his shout. It wasn't that he already had a daughter, I'd known that, it was just that loud noises freaked me out. I never knew why, but it must have had something to do with my parents deaths. Anyway, though, it was still embarrassing to clutch Julie like a little kid in a theater when the movie started.

"Coming!" A nice-sounding voice called out. A brown-haired girl appeared in the white-painted doorway and smiled. "Oh, you must be Lily! Welcome home!" "H-hi." Bella struck me as a nice, absolutely beautiful girl. The naughty part of my brain wondered, _Does she have have a boyfriend?_ "Where are you going Bella? Lily's just gotten home." Charlie frowned slightly. Bella shrugged dismissively. "Alice was coming over and we were all going to drive over to shop in Seattle." "And 'all' is defined is?" Wow, I didn't relies that Charlie could make sentences like that. He seemed kind of thick, but as long as he was lenient, who cared?

"Edward and Alice and Richard. And Jasper." "Take Lily up to her room first. And take her along when you go shopping. The orphanage didn't send much stuff." "Right-o. Come on Lily!" And she bounded through the doorway. I followed her into a dark living room and up a standard flight of stairs. Bella was opening a polished brown door with 'Bella' carved on it in fancy blood-red letters. "This is my room." I blinked. Either red was the accent here or one of the veins in my eyes had broken. The walls were covered in an eye-catching shade of red, the closets were painted with swirly designs of maroon and the bedsheets were dark crimson.

"It's gorgeous!" I gasped. "Thank you." Bella said and opened a side door. "And this is your room. I know it's kind of bare but we wanted to wait for you to choose how to do it up." My room was white, completely white, like a shower of snow was resting on it. There was a wide window with a great view, edged with lacy curtains. I was so occupied with the room that I didn't notice Bella staring at me anxiously. She made the first move. "I know it's not much, I'm sorry, we could-"

"It's great! It just needs some color." "What's your choice?" "Well-l, I've always loved the sky and the sea. Blue would be my choice." "Great! When the others come, we'll go get you blue bedroom stuff. And we'll have to get a whole new wardrobe for you. Alice is great at that…"

BEEP! BEEP!

I flinched but Bella didn't notice. "They're here! Come on Lily!" And she bounded down the stairs. I didn't know what to expect from the people downstairs so I followed her down, with only curiosity in my head.

**To all those who reviewed, thank you so much! Guys, whoever want to can give my ideas. So who wants a '30 minutes in heaven' at the school prom? Tell me whether there should be one! Thanks again!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 PreShopping Spree

"Come on Lily

"Come on Lily! Edward isn't very patient when it comes to highway drives to Seattle!" Bella called up the stairs. "But…Bella…I don't have anything, um, like, appropriate to wear! These are the only clothes I have." Not that I wanted to get my own BF, but surely everybody wants to make a good impression. "Chill! Take your pick from my wardrobe." Then she grabbed my hand and we raced back upstairs. OK, about her being a levelheaded person…she was probably really excited.

BEEP! BEEP! Five seconds later, Bella and I charged outside to find a silver Porsche waiting for us. A (hot, according to Julie's standards) bronze haired guy with albino skin and startling gold eyes was in the driver's seat. Another guy with blonde hair that looked like a cross of honey and pale yellow sat in the back seat. Well that's the same thing as honey anyway, but you get the point.

"Bella, what took you so long?" the bronze-haired boy asked. He had a musical, quiet voice but I think he could yell if he wanted to. "Nothing. Just helping my sister get ready." Bella replied. She pulled me to her side. "This is Lily."

"Hello Lily. I hope you like high speeds more than Bella does." The bronze-haired boy remarked. Bella shot him a look but I grinned. He sounded nice. The other boy only inclined his head towards me. "I'm Edward Cullen," the bronze-haired boy continued. "And this is-" "I can introduce myself, thanks." The guy with honey-blonde hair cut him short. He looked straight at me. "I'm Jasper Hale." His voice slid over whatever there was to slide over like liquid silver. It was irresistible. I felt…relaxed.

"Well, we'd better get going, huh?" Bella broke the atmosphere. "Yeah. Alice might be waiting for her money by the time we get there." "You bet _again_?" Bella stared. Edward looked at her like it was obvious. "Well, what'd you expect? So are we going to race them or not?" Bella sat down in the front next to Edward and shut her eyes tight. I climbed into the back next to Jasper.

"Ready…get set…_go._" The car shot off so fast, I could have sworn it left an image of itself in the driveway. By adjusting myself a bit, (but moving a little closer to Jasper) I could see the speedometer. It was climbing at an incredible rate. If we had to drive from Canada to Mexico, I'm sure we'd have reached light-speed.

"Are you ok?" The silver voice slithered into the air again. Jasper was staring at me. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Do you need a seatbelt?" Jasper was still looking straight into my eyes, with his mesmerizing gold ones.

"No," I smiled. "I like speed." Jasper's eyes softened and I began to feel a glow of warmth well up in me. "So do I." He reached across the backseat to put an arm on my shoulder. The warm feeling escalated rapidly. I shivered, Jasper's eyes hardened and the feeling disappeared. _Why'd he do that?_ I was still looking at him when Edward announced, "We're in Seattle. Let's just hope Alice is stuck in some traffic jam. I gave her excellent odds on this bet."

We screeched to a halt in front of a huge mall. A girl with dark hair that spiked in all directions danced up to us. There was no other word for how she could move.

"I win! You owe me big time brother!" Jasper sighed and Edward put a hand to his head. "Think I've left it at home, so you'll have to-" "Ed, quit joking. You're supposed to give me your wallet, then Bella, Lily and I are going shopping while you guys get your outfits." _How did she know my name?!_ I could hardly keep my mouth from dropping open. Bella and I climbed out of the Porsche." Where's Richard?" Bella asked. "He got impatient of waiting and decided to go off by himself." She waved at me. "Hi. I'm Alice Cullen! Pleased to meet you Lily. And Edward, hand the wallet over."

Edward sighed and Jasper rolled his eyes skyward and grinned. He looked good when he smiled. _What's gotten into me?_ Edward rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a brown leather wallet. He threw it to Alice. "Here you go. And remember, be careful not to-" I waited for the 'too much' to come, but what Edward said next gave me the shock of my life. "- spend too little."

Alice whooped and Bella gave Edward a kiss. "Thanks." was all I could manage. Edward winked. "You girls better get some good prom dresses. Never know if you're going to go or not. Oh yeah, we'll pick you up at seven."

"Buh-bye brothers!" Alice called after the speeding car. She looked at Bella and me, excited sparks in her eyes. "Lily, I think your room and wardrobe needed a makeover, right?" I nodded mutely. She laughed in delight. "I always did love shopping sprees." And she grabbed my hand and raced into the mall, Bella at her heels.


	3. Chapter 3 A new Dress?

I really wished that Bella had warned me first about Alice. She was…how to say this…AN ABSOLUTE SHOPOHOLIC!!!

The stores on either side of us were a blur. Alice seemed to be rushing in and out of different stores at lightspeed, always saying things like, "That place has the worst stuff ever." "It did _not_ have what we were looking for." Stuff like that,

It was only then I realised that my hand was feeling chillingly numb. And I mean it. It was like I'd stuck my hand into a fridge in Antarctica. Was it Alice who was making me so cold?

"Perfect!" Alice danced into a shop dragging me and Bella in. I looked around and thought I'd died and gone to shopper's heaven. The place was a fusion of space age and dead dressy dresses. Bella gasped. Alice smiled. "I knew we'd find a shop like this somewhere."

She let go of my hand and I stuck it between my legs, trying to warm it up. I'll bet I had frostbite and hypothermia, plus a bunch of other medical disorders related to cold. And yeah, I was going to go on the dream or nightmare of my life in this store. Shopping's pretty good and all that, but I hate the price tags. But why should I be worried? We were on Edward's credit card.

"First, we're choosing a dress for Bella." Alice declared. I shrugged. "Ok." Bella moaned. "No Alice! Please…" Alice just pushed a slinky blood-red dress into her hand and shoved her into the changing room. Then she turned to me. "What color would look good on you?" she pondered. Then she snapped her fingers. "That's it! Sky blue." She rifled around in the rack of blur dresses and came up with something similar to Bella's. "Hey Lily, what would look good on me?" Alice asked, as we looked over the racks for something. I considered her and then pulled an emerald-green gown from the rack. "Would this do?" "Yeah! Perfect!"

"Hey guys! I'm done!" Bella called from the dressing room. She stepped out, and my first thought was _Well, the ugly duckling's become a swan._

The dress suited her figure perfectly. It shimmered and swirled in the right places when she moved, and I couldn't keep my eyes of her. "What do you think?" She said, standing there nervously. "It's…it's perfect!" I burst out. "My opinion too." Alice nodded. The other dressing room opened and a lady walked out. "We'll finish up quicker. It's almost seven." "I guess we'll have to do your shopping another day Lily." I raised my open palms. "It's A-ok. I don't mind."

"Lily, your turn." I walked into the dressing room and shut the door. The room was just hooks, floodlights (almost) and brushed steel. I sighed and began to slip on the dress. I heard the other door lock click open when I was halfway through, and then I heard some other voices outside. A _lot_ of other voices. Oh no, had the others already come?

I finished putting on the dress and took a deep breath. Then I slid the lock open and pushed the icy door open.

The first thing I saw were Japer's intense eyes, blazing gold. They made my knees weak, and my heart started to thump uncontrollably and erratically. The Alice sprang into view. "You look gorgeous!" Jasper nodded. "You do."


End file.
